degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Zoë Rivas, also known as Ziles (Z'oë/M'iles), began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview They started dating in My Own Worst Enemy 'when they were in Paris for the summer but broke-up in 'Honey after Zoë realized Miles had feelings for Maya. They have maintained a some-what rocky friendship since then though. After they both ended up with community service after breaking the law, they have become closer. Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë and Tristan are invited to go backstage with Miles, who claims to have backstage passes, and Maya. They two of them, along with Maya and Tristan, get in trouble for being backstage where they weren't supposed to be. Later on the bus to Paris, Zoë seems to take interest in Miles when seeing him talk and somewhat flirt with Maya. After seeing Maya reject Miles by saying she is there to spend the summer with her best friend, not him, she asks Maya if she'll be hooking up with him later on. Maya immediately denies it. Zoë tells her to keep it that way. In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë and Tristan argue over whether they believe Miles is straight or gay. They both ask Miles to be their partner for an assignment. Miles chooses Tristan, annoying Zoë. However, at the end of the episode, Zoë is seen on Miles' lap on the couch, implying they are together, much to Tristan and Maya's disdain. In About a Girl, they are both seen making out in class until Madame Cliquet walks in to start class. They are later seen making out again below a balcony by a car. Maya, disgusted by their constant PDA as well as its effect on Tristan, attempts to dump a bucket of water on the two them. However, it ends up on Madame Cliquet after they move out of the way, making Zoë and Miles laugh. As Maya serves her punishment for what she unintentionally caused, Miles explains to Maya that he and Zoë aren't in a relationship, rather just simply having summer fun. When Maya remarks if he just kisses whomever he pleases, he corrects her by saying that he lets girls make out with him if they "ask nicely". In Cannonball, Maya mentions Zoë and Miles' relationship. Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, when Maya and Winston walk in to ask Miles for his help in finding Tristan. When sensing Maya's desperation in finding Tristan, Zoë suggests to Miles that he make her beg on her knees for his help. After Maya does so and Miles walks out, she tells Maya not to take too long. In class later, Zoë interrupts Miles' chat with Maya, whom he was sharing a moment with, by reminding him that he promised to take her to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Miles appears slightly hesitant. Following being set free from the pillory by Maya, which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation, he asks Maya if he'll see her around later before walking after Zoë. In Honey, after Madame Cliquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing converse and having "flat feet". Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot "like that". Miles asks how "Like what?" She responds by saying she doesn't know and distracts him with a kiss. At dinner, Miles is obviously impressed by Maya's dress that she is renting, not able to form a complete sentence. Zoë, seeing this, becomes angry and openly throws her drink on Maya as she takes her seat. Miles glares at her as Tristan and Maya hurry to the bathroom to clean up her dress. Miles later informs Maya and Tristan that he ended things with Zoë because of how she treated Maya. As he sits down at their table, he warns Maya to watch her back. Maya asks why. Miles hesitantly tells her that Zoë has this "crazy idea" that he's into her. Maya looks back at Zoë who can be seen sitting at another table in tears and glaring at her. On the bus, Zoë stares down Tristan and Maya, in tears looking furious. In This Is How We Do It, Miles admits to Maya and Tristan that dating Zoë was a mistake as she walks in the room, behind them. Miles is surprised that Zoë attends Degrassi, obviously disdained at her presence, and questions her on why she's there. Zoë, becoming uncomfortable, tries to leave homeroom. Mr. Perino rejects her request and tries to make her sit down and chill out. Zoë is angered and splashes her coffee on Perino, shocking Miles and fellow classmates. Later, Zoë overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking about the basketball team and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader. Miles then tells her he doesn't like mean girls like her and walks away with Tristan and a reluctant Maya, angering Zoë. In''' You Got Me, Miles shows up with Tristan and Maya to buy Beach Bash tickets which Zoë is helping out with. Zoë tries to "jerk tax" him, causing him to tease that she's still "carrying that torch for him". When Zoë says since she "dumped" him that she's found her friends and is with Drew Torres, although Maya and Tristan bring up how he already has a fiance who is away at university. She tries to make Miles jealous by claiming that Drew is doing "anything she wants him to". At the dance, when Miles flirts with Maya, Zoë blatantly becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. Her attempt to make Miles jealous failed, Zoë remarks why not he and Maya have sex before she runs off, humiliated, as Miles and Maya laugh at the entire scene. She is later seen again with Zig Novak as they both stare angrily at Miles and Maya. She tells him that Maya "stole" Miles from her and intends to teach her a "lesson". In '''Dig Me Out, Drew and Zoë go to Miles's party, and when Zoe says Drew is her boyfriend, Drew isn't impressed and Miles criticizes their relationship. Drew blackmails Miles into letting them stay. Drew kisses Zoe in front of Miles and Maya before Miles and Maya leave them alone. Later, Miles asks Zoe and Drew for a chicken fight but Drew declines. In Basket Case, During the party that night, Miles is approached by a drunken Zoe who asks him where his "apple cheeked girlfriend" is at. Miles tells her how Maya didn't like the party. Zoe concludes the two had a fight and Miles says that Maya just doesn't get him. Zoe then drunkenly rants on about how "judgmental" people like Maya who live a "perfect like with no real problems" don't understand people like them as she strips down to her bra and panties and collapses on top of Miles. Wrapping her arms around him, she tells him how what happens between them doesn't matter. Miles begins to lean down to possibly kiss her. Before he can though, Winston pops up and snaps a picture of the two. Miles asks why he's getting involved when it doesn't concern him. Winston tells him he's preventing him from making a huge mistake. He reminds Miles how he still has a girlfriend and that he's finally found a girl who is "awesome in every way possible" and why he would want to screw something like that up for a one night thing. Miles appears to come to his senses and gets up and rips out a couple of nearby flowers. However, he sees a now passed out Zoe and decides to put her on the pool house before going to Maya's house. In Unbelievable, Miles and Zoë are seen together and Zoë was asking Miles if they had sex the night of the party. The next day, Zoë meets Miles, Maya,Tristan, Drew and Dallas in the school corridor and Maya ok's Miles to be Zoë's bodyguard for the day, she takes his hand and drags him to her next class while the others follows. In Believe (1),'' Miles helped Maya make "only yes means yes" shirts to help support Zoë during her rape trial. After Frankie tells Zoë outside the court room that Zoë might of asked for it because of her over interest in guys attention and mentions Miles as one of the guys, Miles tells them to leave him out of their fight. In 'Believe (2), Miles is in the court room watching Zoës trial. In '''Thunderstruck, Zoë and Maya fight about Miles, with Maya saying Zoë tried to hook up with her boyfriend when she was still dating him, while Zoë tells Maya she stole him first in Paris when they were dating and admits "she really loved him". Season 14 In Walking in My Shoes, In the cafeteria, Zoë finds out Miles is working in the cafeteria with her for his punishment for the fire. Zoë says she been avoiding people so haven't noticed him working before. Miles says its not that bad and says unfortunately the smell doesn't go away though. Miles gives her good luck for her first customer. Outside the school, Miles tells Zoë to hurry up with the food stock. Later back in the cafeteria, Miles fins Zoë scrapping gum off one of the chairs, Miles tries to insult Zoë but when she won't insult her back he asks whats up?, Zoë asks him how he deals with being a loner, Miles says he prefers mysterious playboy but I just know I'll never please the haters so I can either let that tear me up or I can get over it. Zoë asks if he can teach her to not care that everyone hates me, Miles says its easy just don't, Zoë says its not that easy and Miles insists she'll just have to watch and learn then and that a few weeks with him should do it. Miles tells her to put nail polish remover on the gum and it will come off easily and Zoë thanks him. Miles says shes lucky he doesn't totally hate her and they smile at each other. In I Wanna Be Adored, Miles approaches Zoë and Tristan asking them to come with him to a Kendrick concert at the opera house while Tristan rejects him, Zoë doesn't say anything. Zoë's surprised when Tristan explains Miles has that look on his face that says he has a new crush and Miles looks back and smiles at Zoë. At the dot, Zoë asks whether he's still going to the Kendrick concert and Miles says he is but he's found someone to go with, Zoë asks who and Miles says you and says that what you were asking right. Zoë says there would be worst ways to spend the night and Miles says his ego isn't going to get big when he's around her and they share a smile. In Finally (1), Inside the school, Zoë and Miles are sitting on a bench together, Miles tells her he likes her shoes and Zoë says he was staring at her face, their moment is interrupted when they hear Hunter yell out. Zoë watches on as Hunter yells at Miles. In class, Miles and Zoë are sitting together and Miles asks her what Hunter meant before when he said I make everything worse, Zoë says that's a tough one, Miles says how is that even possible, I barley interact with him, he's always playing weird games in his room or working on that dumb comic book, without dad at the house what could possibly be his problem, Zoë says they are in family therapy and asks if he's shared anything, Miles says no, they see Hunter and Arlene together and realize he likes her, Miles thinks he can help him by throwing a party. At the Hollingsworths, Miles and Zoë challenge Frankie and Winston to a chicken fight and they accept, Miles realizes Arlene needs a partner and tries to convince Hunter to be hers, Hunter accidentally falls in the pool and it makes everyone laugh. In Don't Look Back, at the beach, Miles tells Zoë he thought they were going to hang out this summer, but Zoë tells him he can keep on thinking that. At a restaurant, Miles sees Zoë and Grace talking and when Grace leaves Miles takes her spot and sits down next to Zoë. Zoë tells him off for scaring her, Miles says he thought they were going to hang out this summer, Zoë says she's been busy, Miles says becoming BFFs with the queen of darkness, Zoë says Grace is her science partner, Miles says Grace is also hopelessly in love with you, Zoë says Grace isn't gay, Miles says she doesn't dress like that to impress guys, Zoë says even if she is, she knows I'm not, Miles says you don't pick who you fall for and besides I've been watching you two, she hangs on every work you say, Zoë says first stalker much and second so do you, Miles says I know which is why you should call me, Miles smiles at Zoë before leaving and Zoë watches him go. Outside the school, Zoë meets Miles, Miles asks Zoë what finally got her to call him, Zoë says she has a theory to test before kissing him, Miles tells her he's happy to be her lab rat, Zoë and Miles get into Miles car. On Miles's boat, Miles and Zoë are all cuddled up on the couch, Miles says he can't believe it was only a year ago they were in Pairs having fun together, Zoë says it wasn't much fun being ditched for Maya and then asks what happened between anyway?, Miles says she was always trying to change me, Zoë says and Tristan didn't?, Miles says no he was just happy to hang out, Zoë says and you were fine with the whole boy kissing boy thing, Miles says love the people not the gender, Miles kisses Zoë, Miles says he knows what she is doing, Zoë says you do?, Miles says yeah and don't worry I'm not using you to figure out how I feel about dudes, Zoë says good because that would be cruel, Miles asks if can stop talking about his past and focus on his present because I can think of way better things we can do with our lips and begin to make-out. At the Hollingsworths, Zoë and Miles walk hand in hand, Zoë says she'll like to wear the captain's hat and Miles says she looks good in everything, they get close and Miles kisses her on the head, Grace tells them to knock it off with the PDA and Zoë goes to talk to Grace. At the full moon party, Miles, Zoë, Grace are laying down on the ground star gazing, Miles says when he was a kid he dream of going to space to get away from his parents, Zoë and Grace both agree they did the same. Zoë says she knew they would get along, Grace admits Zoë was right about Miles not being the worst, Miles says did she say that?, aren't she just the sweetest and Miles and Zoë kiss, Grace thinks she should leave now but Zoë says she doesn't have too and proposes a three-some, Grace angrily says no to that request and leaves. Later at the Hollingsworths, Miles and Zoë help the search party to find Maya and when they discover where she is, Winston tells them they have to call the cops. At the beach, Zoë and Miles are walking together, Miles says she seems all far away and Zoë tells him there's one thing she needs to do before summer's over before walking away. Season 15 In BootyCall, In the student council office, Zoe is just as surprised to learn Miles is running for school president as Tristan is and isn't impressed at being in the middle of those two. In the hallways, Zoe sees Miles put up his slogan "I play for both teams" before getting an invite to a party Miles is throwing at his house on her phone. At Miles party, Zoe watches on as Tristan drags Miles away. Zoe later says Miles hasn't changed and says he's made out with everyone including her. Zoe sees him flirting with a niner girl. Later, In the school autotroium, Zoe watches on as Tristan and Miles debate turns personal. Trivia *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan, Maya Matlin, and Winston Chu. *Most of their relationship occurred during the summer season when several students were on a semester abroad in Paris, France. *They were both disliked by Maya and Tristan because of their constant PDA and because Tristan and Maya were both attracted towards Miles (although Maya would not admit it and disguised her crush on Miles as hate). *Miles was not as serious about the relationship as Zoë was because of his hidden attraction towards Maya. It is also implied that he may have started the relationship in an attempt to make Maya jealous, as suggested by Tristan who pointed out that Miles clearly had an interest in her. *Zoë used to be friends with Miles' sister Frankie as later revealed in season 13. *Zoë cyber-bullied Maya, who eventually became Miles' girlfriend, due to Miles' feelings towards her and believing she was the reason for their break up as she "stole" him from her. *Zoë lost her virginity to Drew in Miles' pool house. *Zoë was sexually assaulted by Luke and Neil at Miles's house. *Both are in the Degrassi mini, "Dress You Up" and "Champagne Supernova". *Both of their best friends kissed. *Zoë was once in a relationship with Drew, who happened to work for Miles' dad with his campaign for Mayor. *In Thunderstuck, Zoë admitted she loved Miles when they were dating. * Unlike many Degrassi couples, they've treated each other with some level of respect after breaking up * Miles had a conflict with Zig Novak, who is Zoë friend and had a crush on. * They were both members of the French Club. *Both are members of the LGBT community. *They kissed 3 times in Don't Look Back. Rival Relationships *Miles-Tristan Relationship *Miles-Maya Relationship *Drew-Zoë Relationship *Zoë-Grace Friendship Timeline *Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) *Break Up: Honey (1307) **Reason: Zoë was treating Maya unfairly. She also realized that Miles secretly had feelings towards Maya and accused him of being into her. Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Sd43fsf.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png 2342r.png Rrgt5.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0618.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0691.jpg 13x05 38.png Wish-They-Said-1306.jpg Newbies.jpg Miles-Zoe1.jpg 13x05 11.png 13x05 31.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Ziles edit.png tumblr_n062u6z0Bd1tpom7ro1_500.png Degrassi1319-sneak8.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak2.jpg 1322-05-cmr.jpg Hjkkj.png 78yuuiyui.png 76ti.png 8yuiiy.png Tyuuii99.png Unbelievable2.jpg Unbelievable1.jpg 10011519 765968033413893 420568652 n.jpg 1238946 765967606747269 1180927150 n.jpg 1488255 765970100080353 1067586669 n.jpg 10003978_765969883413708_520204617_n.jpg 98iiyyiyy.png 6767utty.png 897uiuiuiui.png Gggggt.png 57565ytrf.png 556556tr.png 5tytyytyt.png 67yttutyty.png 57yrrrt.png ZR8.jpg MilesandZoe.png Rerfer.png 77u77y6.png 5hytthyt.png Finally11.jpg I Wanna Be Adored Ziles.jpg Nnnnhhhhh.png Nnnnnnnn.png Ythtytyyt.png 555555555555ttt.png 5555554tt.png 555t55.png 5t55555544.png 5t5555.png Y56y65656565.png Y65y6565y65.png Tgrtrtrtr.png Yhhtytytyty.png 656565iijijij99999.png 687888uiiuuiui.png 6y6566565.png 65y66y6565.png DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach 2.jpg DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach.jpg 41nmn.jpg 5ttttt.png 89iiuuuui.png 78uuyiyiuyyiu.png Uiiiuiuui.png 988998uui.png 11838551 1034867366523957 8099092043604981423 o.jpg 11053085 1034867389857288 4469201020005925160 o.jpg 11202902 1034867469857280 1167797982995307443 o.jpg 11888144 1034867483190612 2077068633564519650 o.jpg 11053187 1034868089857218 6596418166658517526 o.jpg 11053425_1034867319857295_9101234701418350440_o.jpg scsf.png Normal ST099.jpg Normal ST141.jpg Normal ST143.jpg Normal ST111.jpg Normal ST110.jpg Normal ST101.jpg Normal ST100.jpg Snapshot_2_(1-08-2015_5-00_PM).png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 15